My Fate in your hands
by silverwind-39
Summary: She was a threat to his plan. But she has always intrigued him with her unwavering determination. Now that he had lost everything, she may just be his key to a new life. Fate x Nodoka Drabbles.
1. Reunion

Name of story: My Fate is in your hands

Pairing: Fate x Nodoka

Timeline: Post-magic world arc

Summary: She was a threat to his plan. But she has always intrigued him with her unwavering determination. Now that he had lost everything, she may just be his key to a new life.

**Author's note: Hi! This is my first Negima! fic. I've never seen this pairing and after re-reading a few chapters of the manga, it was impossible to get the idea out of my head. So, enjoy! (I love any ideas and comments, so please tell me what you think about the story.)**

* * *

><p>He was nervous. It was an unfamiliar feeling for him and he hated it. He was the great Fate Averruncus, he wasn't supposed to have feelings at , maybe he wasn't that great since he lost to Negi and failed to accomplish his plans, but still! Now he was almost powerless, bound to the area of this school like that vampire.<p>

The Magic Council wanted to destroy him but Negi had persuaded them to let him live, of course they couldn't argued with the guy who just saved the world, so they settled with bounding him to Mahora. The process made his magically weaker, but he wasn't completely powerless, Negi had somehow managed to convinced them to just let him be, promising that he _know_s that Fate wouldn't harm the students. It irked him because Negi was right, if he tries to harm anyone, he'll only embarrass himself when Negi arrives on the scene and kicks his ass.

Fate inwardly sighed then glanced up to look at the building in front of him. During the past week, he kept himself entertained by exploring every inch of the campus. The building in front of him was the only place he avoided like the plague. Not because it gave him any bad vibes or anything, it's only because that this was the place he'd most likely to run into her.

Silently bracing himself while repeating in his head that he was only here because he ran out of other options and methods on amusing himself, Fate placed his hands on the warm wood of the door and push. His face set into a determine expression, he entered the magnificent library.

The smell of wood and old parchment surrounded him and against his own will, he relaxed. The lobby was spacious and was basked in the sunlight that streamed in through the glass window. The library was comfortingly quiet, the only sound was his footsteps on the wooden floor. Fate edged cautiously further into the library, flicking his gaze around, trying to find anyone else. It wasn't long before he spotted the counter and Fate flinched when he recognized the person working at the counter. Gathering up his pride and courage, Fate slowly approached the figure.

Fate took in the appearance of the girl in front of him. She was slightly bend over the counter, concentrating on the book in front of her, her hands worked skillfully to repair the book. Her bangs shield her eyes from his gaze and her lips were pressed together in concentration. Despite the fact that it was Sunday, she was wearing her school uniform.

She abruptly look up when she sense his presence and the surprise was present on her face.

"Fate-san."

The white haired boy nodded to greet her, he cleared his throat before answering.

"You said something about a coffee shop..." Fate muttered, embarrassed. Unable to look at her in the eyes, he took to stare at a bookshelf to his right instead.

Risking a glance at her, he saw confusion in her eyes before they disappeared, replaced by... delight?

"Of course! I'll take you there, but... can you wait another 15 minutes? That's the end of my shift." She asked uncertainly, as if scared he'll refused.

"I understand."

She look relieved, before smiling at him.

All Fate could do was stare blankly at Nodoka's smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me :]<strong>

**Tell me if you have any ideas as well. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Feelings

**Hi guys! Omg yes I'm back! I'm sorry for literally dropping of the face of the Earth, but I've been busy with a lot of things, deciding to do Medicine can do that to you. So, I got back to some Negima during the hols and can't stop thinking about all the reviews you left... I felt IMMENSLY guilty, so I'm back! Hopefully for a while... I decided to do drabbles instead to avoid oncoming writer's block. So ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Fate was a lot of things and throughout the time since he was created, he had come to <em>felt<em> things, feelings that he was supposed to discard but lingered. However among these _petty _feelings, never had he felt _jealousy,_ not until Negi came along. After all, there was no one for him to be inferior to, it's been a long time since the last time anyone could match up to him… until Negi.

But if you are thinking that it was about the fight he lost or how powerful the other boy had become then you can't be more wrong. What it was about was because of his partners, particularly the one that was standing next to him right now.

His eyes watched the girl as she gestured to the buildings below them while leaning on the metal railing outside the coffee shop. Her face was vibrant with emotions and her eyes shined in the orange light of the setting sun as she turned to look at him, one hand reached up to tug a strand of purple hair behind her ears that was freed by the breeze while the other was still used to point out the restaurant she liked.

Yes, Fate was jealous of Negi for receiving Nodoka as a partner from the moment he learned about her in Kyoto. Jealous because of the unbelievably strong artifact she received because of him… and jealous because he knew he would never be able to do the same for her.

And _angry_, not an unfamiliar feeling but the intensity was rare. Angry because the other mage did not see Nodoka for the blessing she was, not just because of her artifact, but also because of her loyalty for him. He may appeared indifferent to others around him, but Fate is not naïve, he had seen the strength of the feeling Nodoka had for Negi every time they crossed path, enough strength for her to stand against him unarmed.

Yes, he was uncertain to face her again after what happened in the Magical World, but now that he realized how Negi had been _neglecting _her, then he considered it fully in his rights to take her from him.

Perhaps it was because he was still bitter about his loss, but he felt glee at his decision, after all it was time he brought Negi back down a few notch from the high pedestal he was in and nothing hurts more than losing the allegiance of his own Ministra to another mage, he had experienced that firsthand after all.

With his decision made, everything was perfect… or nearly that is. Now he just have to convince himself that he is doing this purely to get back at Negi and gain a new Ministra, and that it had nothing to do with Miyazaki Nodoka herself… or that _feeling _that comes with her.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now folks! I'll get back to you later and if you think i have something against Negi then you are right, I despised the way he neglect all the girls that had feelings for him! And Fate, well remember that the guy had a lot to be bitter about after all, and he KNOWS what he is starting to feel, he just doesn't want to admit it to himself, but you and i know he can't stay away anymore XD<strong>

**Silver**


End file.
